Let the Feathers Fly
by Kinki Kiwi
Summary: Sakura, a girl who loves causing trouble and spreading chaos. Akatsuki, a group of bad asses who live a life of crime. What happens when Sakura pulls off her biggest trick yet? Simple. It catches the eyes of the Akatsuki.
1. Heading to School

**Note:** I do **not** own Naruto, but I defiantly wish I did c:

_Yes. I __DO__ love crack pairings c:_

Let the feathers fly…

A term someone might use to basically say, 'Forget the past'

Or

A term someone might use as in to, 'Just forget him…' or 'just forgive him!'

Pink hair, green eyes, pale skin, oh my! Sakura, sat waiting for Lee to come home. She sighed and fiddled with her hair, twirling it around her finger, and then slipping it out. She was not someone who was patient. At all. In fact, she was also a perfectionist… Which is how she fell in love with Lee(Brotherly love). He was always trying to be the best he could possibly be! And she liked that. Finally, fed up with waiting, she got up and walked into her room. Lee and she had decided against being in the same room, it would be too awkward for each of them, I mean, they only loved eachother sibling wise! She sighed then fumbled through her drawer looking for her iPod. Finally, she found it and yanked it out. The strings were all tangled… She never could figure that out, she even had this little experiment were she sat it down and told Lee to stay clear of it… She sat in the same room with it for an hour, then when she looked at it, the head phones were tangled. It had really amazed her… And pissed her off because she had to untangle them. She finally untangled them, then pushed the white head phones into her ears. She walked out of her room and into the living room. She played her favorite song, Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Dead Man. She strummed her fingers against her legs, humming along with the song. Someone snuck up to her and wrapped their arms around her neck.

She screamed, as loud as possible, when that somebody covered her mouth and smiled at her. "Lee! You bastard! Don't do that!" She yelled at him, rage in her eyes, he smiled then sat down next to her. He yawned then turned his full attention to Sakura. "How long have you been waiting?" He asked, his usual happy but protective yet strong voice. She smiled at him then positioned herself so she was laying her head against his shoulder. "Eh… Its good… I do not want to go to school tomorrow." She hissed to herself more than him. He smiled, then laughed. "Yeah… I wish we could have another couple days off." But he shook his head, "But! I will fulfill school! I will become better as a person!" He declared, throwing a fist into the air. She rolled her eyes than kissed his cheek, which made him blush. "Riiiiiiiight!" She laughed then got up to go to bed.

Flopping down on her bed, she sighed. School was gonna suck! She just knew it. Especially seeing Ino again, that was the main reason. Ino and she _had_ become friends again, just… Not at closely as they were when they were kids. Now, Hinata was her best friend! She sighed into her pillow, she quickly set her alarm before dropping her face into her pillow. Almost immediately (like five minutes), she was asleep, dreaming of how much life would be easier if she didn't have to go to school and could just sleep all day. Dammit. She really wanted that dream to come true.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Bee-

Sakura smashed her fist against the stupid alarm. She felt it break under her fist of rage. She slumped up, _note to self: Get a new alarm clock_.

She got up and walked towards her shower, slipping off her clothes when she opened the door and walked in. About 15 minutes later, she was out. Sakura wrapped a towel around her body, then felt her stomach screaming for some food. Her stomach gets what her stomach wants. Walking into the kitchen, Lee was already waiting for her. "Sakura-chan! Hurry! We don't want to be late!" He whined, handing her some toast which apparently he had already made. Her eye brow twitched. She cracked her knuckles, then punched his face with all her might. "Lee! For God's sakes! It's six AM! Shut the fuck up!" She screamed at him before taking a much needed (says her stomach) bite of the toast.

Walking back out in her usual uniform, dark blue jacket, dark blue skirt, white button down tucked into skirt, red ribbon underneath the white shirt's collar, pin with a shield and colors on it. Yeah, another reason why she hated school, uniforms. She slipped on her white knee high socks, then her black nurse shoes. She had painted them with a sharpie and some nail polish.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Lee?"

"Are you going to get in trouble today?"

Sakura smiled.

"Please don't!"

Her smile faded.

"To bad~"

"But Sakura-chan!"

She stopped talking, but she grinned. He sighed, "You don't want to see Tsuande-Sama do you?" he stared at her with his weird beady eyes. She laughed and twirled her hair innocently. He sighed again.

Today might actually be a good day. She hummed to herself, thinking of what she was going to do in what class… she skipped with joy at her plan when she entered the school. They waited for the bus, each one sharing an awkward silence, she fidgeted. "Sakura-chan?" Sakura groaned, "What Onii-san?" "I like your hair today." He smiled down at her. Automatically, she blushed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Thanks Onii-san" She giggled.

Finally, a big yellow car pulled to a stop and opened its doors. The woman inside smiled down at her, then motioned for them to come in. Lee bowed and said his thanks, Sakura just ran in, hive fived the girl then jumped into a seat near the middle, before Lee could get there.

Lee sat next to her, sitting up straight with his weird bright smile. As for Sakura, she slouched and stared out the window with her lips puckered innocently. The bus stopped again, Kiba and Ino got on. Lee waved, Sakura groaned, then hit Lee. The two couple sat in the seats behind them. Kiba having the big mouth shouted about Sakura's hair. "OH MY GOD! SAKURA YOU DYED YOUR FUCKING HAIR BLACK!" He yelled pointing at the single streak of black in her hair. All three of them rolled their eyes. As calmly as she could, since she knew the news might 'shock' him, she spoke, "Kiba, my hair is not black, its just streak of black. And!—"Before he could open his mouth, " My hair did grow to my shoulders, and yes… It is flipped over. Now, this is just a new hair style. Don't be a loud mouth." She stated calmly, but… Alas, her fist clenched and she punched him square in the nose.

Ino laughed, Kiba pouted at his now bleeding nose. The bus stopped, more people got on, the bus started moving again.

**XxXxXxX**

The school was crowded with people getting off the buses, the group stayed close together as they walked into the doors. The first day was always bad, people were laughing and you know, being idiots, while others panicked at having to be here again and shit like that. Sakura was one of the only people who just seemed pissed off at being here. But, that suddenly flew away when she saw a girl with nice curves and long dark purple hair. She squealed before running up to her and groping her big breasted friend. "Hinata-chan! My big breasted goddess!" She yelled, everything seemed to go silent. Hinata blushed, "S-Sakura-sama!" She squeaked out. Finally, Sakura caught the deal. Everyone was silent and starring at them. Sakura grinned, she _really did_ know how to stop a crowd!

Sakura let go of her friend who was still blushing like crazy… Sakura turned around, then threw her fist into the air. "Kohona High kicks ass!" She screamed down the hallway. A huge roar came from the now wilded up (Thank you, Sakura) hallways with kids. As the crowd laughed and was happy (Thank you again, Sakura), Sakura walked over to her locker, hit a certain spot, then watched as the locker opened. It was her secret 'power' she could open any locker she wanted by hitting a certain spot on it. It was different everything though. Sakura, slipped off the jacket, and shoved it into her locker, next was the tie around her neck. Unlike others, she wore short sleeves, even during the winter, and unlike everyone else, she never wore her coat or ribbon. Sakura slammed her locker, then walked into her first hour class. Health, with Jiraiya. Walking in she smiled and waved to the man. He waved back. His class was always the best, well, because he was such a perv! And Sakura loved it!


	2. The Plan and The Action

**Disclaimer!**

**I don't own Naruto, sadly. *wipes tears***

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Sakura sat in the back, like always. She saw chouji walk in, holding a bag of chips. He sat down in the back in front of her, she smiled at the back of his head. Sakura leaned forward so she was more up there with him, "Dude! Can I have some?" She whispered, or at least tried too. Chouji smiled and brought the bag up to his shoulder, she took some happily. Chouji had become one of her better male friends, they both loved to eat. Even though Sakura never seemed to get fat, like… Ever. She had a high, HIGH metabolism, and she ate ALL. THE. TIME. Laughing as she took a bite of the chips, she rested her chin on his head. See, that was something with Chouji, you knew you were awesome friends if he shared his food with you. And he shared with her _a lot_.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Sakura sat like a little angel, she never messed with this class, ever. Having the Mr. Pervert in here was always fun. She admired the fact that he would _go there_, if you catch my drift. As he began teaching on erections, most people--- Guys --- Were sooooo embarrassed, they sunk into their seats and looked around nervously. Except for Chouji. As for the girls, some of them --- And one I say some, I mean most of them--- Blushed and giggled, as for Sakura… She did her own little routine. The second he would call out vagina, she would scream her special phrase… she choked back her little giggles and devious smirks.

Finally, he went on to the vagina. The second he said the word, and Sakura saw all the girls' faces pale and jumped onto her desk and screamed at them. "IT'S NOT GROSS! YOU ALL HAVE ONE! BE PROUD TO HAVE A VAGINA! BE PROUD!" Sakura yelled, everything went silent, She fell back down, she was laughing so hard. Chouji snickered, he didn't want to get in trouble. She fell backwards, seemingly hit the floor with a hard loud, _Thud! _Jiraiya smiled and nodded, "That is correct Sakura! You may take back your seat!" He said with his perviest smile and a wink. She covered my mouth and sat back down.

The bell rang for homeroom. Sakura smiled, Hinata was in her homeroom, she took off for Asuma's class… Since that's who she had her homeroom with. Walking in, she already spotted Hinata. Sakura walked over and sat in front of her, she smiled. "Hello Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled with a bright smile. Hinata looked up shyly, but became more enthusiastic when she saw it was Sakura. "Hello Sakura-Sama." She blushed and pushed her to index fingers together, making Sakura smile. She hadn't changed at all. "Oi, Hinata-Chan! How was first hour math?" She asked poking her friend, making her giggle. Hinata gave her famous, 'this is a real smile' smile. It gave Sakura goose bumps because it radiated (Or seemed to) warmth and the room itself was cold.

The second bell rang, but she didn't care. Homeroom was on the best part of the day, well… because they could all goof off and talk until the announcement came on. Finally, a fuzzy sound filled the room. And everyone went silent, it didn't take long for the principal ---Tsunade's--- voice to come one.

_Hello! And good morning to all! Welcome back to Kohana High, teachers and students. It's yours truly, Tsunade. I would like to take this time to tell you after lunch, we will all gather in the auditorium for a pep rally to bring in some of the school spirit early! -------Pause-------- Thank you, that is all._

Sakura smiled, that's it. She would have to do something during the pep rally. She giggled at all the possibilities. Hinata sighed, "Sakura-chan… I don't want to have to say this, but I will help you." Sakura broke from her evil giggles and stared wide eyed at her oh-so-innocent friend, who had just offered to help her with her evil scheme. Sakura smiled, her own famous smile, which was indeed, a bad sign. Sakura nodded, "I'll tell you what the plan is during gym, mmkay?" She laughed, her also famous laugh, it was a mix of hysteria and Mephistophelean (1). Hinata sighed, but smiled up at her crazy friend.

The rest of the day seemed to go slow for poor Sakura. But, she decided that she wouldn't get in trouble, she seemed to act like a little angel. She sat in front, asked questions, answered when called on, didn't make a peep unless she was addressed by the teachers. Actually, during fourth hour, one of the teachers pulled her aside and asked if something was going on at home, since yeah no… She was ALWAYS getting in trouble. Sakura smiled innocently and shook her head. Today was going to be fun, _very fun._

Finally, fifth hour came, gym. Sakura hummed as she pulled off her uniform and slipped on her gym one. It was pretty slutty, if I do say so myself. It was blue and white, but it was a light blue. The bottom was of blue underwear, but it was kind of like the big granny kind. Then, the shirt had a blue strip going up each side, the rest of the shirt was white, with its sleeves crunched up over the elbow and a nice circular collar. It stretched down a few inches below the granny undies. Sakura pulled back her hair into a small pony tail that was the rule. Then, she slipped on the short socks along with the white tennis shoes. It wasn't _that_ bad… But it was _still_ bad.

Sakura walked into the gym, its floors as clean as ever. Gym made her smile, second best class. Since she was strong, if I do say, she got to hurt people and say it was an accident. They always believed her in gym. It always had this weird new car scent, but no worries, Sakura liked that smell. Sakura spotted Hinata, who was waiting in the usual space they met in gym. By the left hand corner, but also near a pole that was close to the doors.

Sakura jogged over to her. "Sakura-Sama, did you think of a plan?" Hinata tilted her head, making her look oh so cute. Along with Hinata's shyness, she also had an awesome body, her eyes were a very pale purple color, even though she never wore contacts. Her hair was also long, almost to her butt, but not quite… Most of the guys liked Hinata because she was innocent, beautiful, kind, and smart. For any guy that liked Sakura it was most likely because of her toughness, and more likely, her very sexy hair. Yes, she does think her hair is one of the best things. Even though compared to Hinata, she wasn't much. She was not tall, in fact she was rather short. She wasn't very innocent, if you could already figure that out. Her hair wasn't long and flowy, it was just to her shoulders. Her grades weren't top notch, well… In most classes, she always passed health, gym, and … Ready for this? ... Math.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shocker, I know. Anyways, she was only kind to people she didn't know or her friends… Or people that's kind of like, you know? Yeah… You do. Suddenly, breaking her train of thoughts, an annoying sound came from behind her, she turned and saw… Sasuke's cheap prostitute. Sakura rolled her eyes at the annoying red headed girl. "Oh boy! Look what the cat dragged in!" She laughed again, God… She was going to get punched. "What do you want, you cheap hooker? A dollar? Well, sorry. I may be straight but you're a HELL OF AN UGLY DUDE!" Sakura yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Hinata burst out laughing, even though her full blown laugh was very _very _funny to hear because it was like a normal laugh compared to her usual small laugh. Hinata was using her real life. Which made Sakura burst out laughing along with her. The teacher walked in, and everything got quieter.

They all walked to the center of the room, and waited for the instructions for the day. Kurenai, the gym teacher smiled, "Today, we will begin our unite on dancing. More specifically, poll dancing." She said gesturing behind her to the poles lined up. I held in my cry of fear, it came out as a small gasp. Hopefully no one heard it… Karin did. She eyed Sakura then laughed, "Teacher! Sorry, but I don't think anyone of us wants to see Sakura dance!" She said with that snobby bitchy attitude. That's what made me snap. "Just because you're a fucking professional because your mom taught you doesn't give you the right to be such a fucking BITCH!" Sakura screamed. Everything fell silent. Kurenai sighed, then shook her head. "You two, stop. Just… stop." She said. Karin and Sakura glared holes into each other. The teacher went on to explain, but Sakura wasn't listening. She was thinking of the best way to get back at Karin. Then, it hit her… Sakura leaned over to Hinata, and whispered what her plan was.

Since Hinata was the president of the Student Council, she got a chance to say something in the school assembly, that's what she told Sakura. This sparked a whole chain of events, which led to the perfect plan. Sakura felt her stomach bubbling, this was by far the best thing she could ever do. She made a mental note to get some of her friends to take pictures and record it for her… Oh! And to hug Hinata as tight as possible. Next hour was lunch.

**Let the Feathers Fly**

_Finally lunch! God! Its sooooo close!_ Sakura smiled inside her, but on the outside she made it look like she was bored. She grabbed all the food she would want then more, just in case. The lunch lady looked at her tray then up at her, she just shrugged, "I'm EXRETREMLY hungry!" She said with a big smile. The woman just laughed and nodded.

_Idiot_.

**I can't wait *evil smile***

_Inner! Your back! *gasp*_

**Ha ha! You can't get rid of me that bad, besides I was fumbling throughout our mind when I found the plan you and Hinata made. I'm here to help.**

_*hugs* Oh inner! Well kill the whore! :)_

**:) Yes, yes we will.**

Sakura smiled to herself as she sat down with her 'posse'. Inner was back, which actually meant that this was going to be pretty evil… and most likely, illegal. Sakura waited until every one of her buds were there, that's when he told them of the plan. They all nodded and snickered. Everyone seemed to peek over towards Karin and Sasuke. Sakura felt herself bubbling up again. She was not going to go back. Not now, not ever. All today, they were going to wreck her life, and ---hopefully--- send her to the hospital. Sakura smiled at the last part, she felt herself now glaring then glancing, Karin most of felt it, she turned and caught her gaze, before flipping her the bird then turning back. Sakura was almost going to act, but then she remembered, she relaxed.

**Auditorium :)**

They all waited patiently, Sakura and her group were scattered so they could get different angles of her with their cameras and such. Sakura laughed in her head, when she closed her eyes to block everything else out.

_Are you ready?_

_**Hell yeah! THAT BITCH IS GONNA SUCK IT!**_

_Good. Mind if I stick around for a while? There doing all the boring stuff right now… _

_**Duhhhh…. Yeah, I don't really give a shit. So, you didn't tell them the second part did you?**_

_*evil grin*_

_**Ah.**_

Sakura's inner babble was broken by Hinata's voice. She was smiling at the crowd, looking like her usual innocent self, she smirked. "Being the leader of the student council, I would like to award an outstanding student! Karin *insert last name here* please come here to accept your prize!" She said with a bright smile. Everyone cheered, as for Sakura, she did a slow clap.

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

Karin was up stage taking the award and standing in the exact spot. I got up and snuck from my chair to where I could pull the wire and set off the prank of the century. As I snuck up, I saw everyone else getting themselves ready too. Naruto and Kiba were gone, then I saw them bringing in the giant cake. I mentally laughed my ass off. I was ready, that's when I took the microphone out Hinata told me to use and made my special announcement.

"Attention! Attention please!" I called into the microphone, all eyes went to me. I smiled, "I would just like to congratulate my friend here on getting the Whore of the Year award!" I shouted, throwing my hands up with a bright smile. Everyone's eyes shifted to the furious red head. Then, she looked down on the award, she suddenly went pale, and blinked… a lot. I laughed, then once again made another statement. "And, we decided to give you something else!" I motioned for the boys to walk out set to cake in front of the stage. Hinata, being the evil girl she is, pushed her. Karin went face first into the cake. Laughter erupted from the crowd. She pulled her head up, (which was covered in cake, if I may add) and looked around, tears filling her eyes. That's when I pulled out my secret weapon.

As the crowd erupted in laughter, I took the chance to say something again. "One other thing!" I pulled the rope, Hinata stared at me with shock as a bucket of 'mystery meat' poured over Karin. I jumped onto the stage, grabbed her skirt, and yanked it down. She screamed, and people laughed even more. Ohhhh but I wasn't done yet. I grabbed a bucket full of roaches and slammed the bucket over her head. The roaches fell out but the bucket remained. Next, I grabbed my duck taped I had hid securely in the back of my shirt. I wrapped it around her body so she couldn't move her arms, then I pushed her down. She fell off the stage.

Sakura grabbed her side as she fell over laughing so hard, she was literally in tears, same with everyone else. That's when Tsunade-Sama came out and screamed –literally- "SAKURA HARUNO!" Everything fell deadly silent. Sakura looked around nervous. People looked stunned, she had done the most 'horrible thing' it looked like she had committed murder, but hadn't they all been laughing a second ago? Before I could think, I was up and away. Jumping past the teachers who had tried to stop me.

Sakura didn't even notice the group of people getting up to follow her. She ran down the hallways and out of the school. She laughed, suddenly Hinata was at her side, she smiled. "Sorry, the others couldn't follow. They didn't make it out soon enough." I nodded.

Finally coming to a stop, she took deep breathes, Sakura's whole body hurt… That's when she saw the group of people, they had followed her out. "That was pretty awesome, yeah." One of them said, he had long hair, he reminded her of Ino. The group seemed to agree with this. Sakura and Hinata stood up and starred at them, "Who the hell are you freaks?" Sakura hissed. Then one of them walked up to her, they

could see his jacket. Her heart dropped, stopped, and rolled. _Akatsuki._

---------------------------------------------------------------- Extras ----------------------------------------------------------------

Mephistophelean - devilish: showing the cunning or ingenuity or wickedness typical of a devil; "devilish schemes".


	3. Oh god another one!

**Once again, a disclaimer.**

**If we really owned Naruto, do you think I would even be here?**

**Sorry for the wait!**

The two girls held their breath, for kami's sake! The legendary Akatsuki was standing right before them. Before she knew anything, Sakura's eyes began to shimmer, then she squealed. "Oi! It's the Akatsuki!" She gasped, before lunging at them with open arms and a wide smile. She locked her arms around someone's neck, she felt a plastic thing rub up against her arm, so she guesses it was the one called 'Tobi'. The man wrapped his arms around Sakura's dainty body before squeezing her into a giant bear hug. "Awwwwwwww! Can we keep her?" Tobi begged. Hinata giggled, Sakura had always loved the Akatsuki… She was basically one of them. That's when it dawned on her, "Why did you all follow us?" Hinata asked coldly. Yes, they were legends. No, she was not afraid of them. And yes, she knew Sakura loved them to the end. But still, it kind of worried her that they followed them. One of them turned and looked her in the eyes. It made her blush and look down at the mans feet.

"That stunt you both pulled back there got us curious."

Hinata looked up at the man, he had black eyes with black hair pulled into a small pony tail in the back.

"I see… But that doesn't explain why you followed us."

"We want to get to know you both better, obviously you two were the brains."

Hinata nodded, but her voice was still blunt. "If you don't mind, I think we should continue this somewhere else… Somewhere not by the school that is now hunting us down."

Most of them seemed to agree, so the group started to walk away. Hinata looked at them, then to Sakura. She sighed and followed.

Sakura nuzzled her nose into the man's neck and breathed. She couldn't believe it! She was actually in the arms of the silly Tobi! She giggled and nuzzled closer to him.

The group stopped, Sakura broke free of the man's tight hug, and his nonstop chatting in third person. Sakura jumped down and walked next to Hinata, they both stared up at the large building in front of them. In awe, they hadn't notice the fact that the Akatsuki was walking into it. A man with red hair looked over his shoulder and stared at the two, "Aren't you coming?" Hinata nodded and pulled the stunned Sakura along. When they got inside, everything was actually very nice. It looked like a rich person's house, despite the crappy outside. The group seemed to split up. A man with silver hair and purple eyes moved over to the couch, a man with stitches all over his body was sitting next to him. Tobi and the man with red made their way to the kitchen. A bi-colored man walked down an opening in the wall, which if they could guess, was a hallway. Finally, a girl with blue hair and a man with orange hair looked down on them.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki hide out." The woman said, she smiled down on the two… Well, at least Sakura because she was so short. Hinata nodded sheepishly, Sakura moved up and down on her toes. "I'm Konan, and this is Pein-Sama… He's the leader of our gang." She motioned towards the guy with a lot of piercings and orange hair. Sakura stifled her giggles, while Hinata blushed and nodded sheepishly. "That's Hidan and Kakuzu" She said pointing towards the two men on the cough. The guy with stitches nodded, Hidan seemed to be throwing cuss words their way. "I think you probably already know Tobi… But otherwise that's Sasori." She pointed towards the kitchen. "Zetsu the one that walked down the hallway…" She smiled at them.

_I think we know who the nice is…._

**Besides Tobi.**

_Besides Tobi…_

A voice made both Sakura and Hinata jump, "And I'm Deidara, un." Automatically, Hinata punched him back, she seemed to be blushing more than usual. Deidara fell back, but was up immediately, Hinata was chocking on her words, "S-sorry… R-reflex." Hinata took a step back, worried that he might punch her back. Luckily, Sakura jumped in, she literally jumped in. Lunging for Deidara with open arms, like how she did the first time. "Dei-kun!" her arms wrapped around his neck, even though she was still flying through the air, Sakura nearly went over his head, which she did… Kind of. She went enough that it looked like she had done a handstand; this caused Deidara to fall backwards, hitting the ground again.

Sakura got up then jumped back to Hinata's side. "Hinata-chan! Are you ok?" She seemed to be out of it, Hinata snapped out of her trance and looked down on her friend, she smiled and nodded. Sakura must have had a buzz because she seemed to be gone, twirling around, taking in all of her surroundings, while stumbling and saying slurred words. Sakura finally seemed to lose her balance, but something caught her. She looked up and saw Pein, he didn't look to happy. Sakura stood up then walked back silently to Hinata's side. Everything got really awkward and quiet.

Konan must of saw this because she spoke up, "Well, I see that you are a fan of yes, hmmm?"

Sakura nodded vigorously, "I love you guys!"

Konan smiled, "Yeah,"

"I remember the time when I first heard about you! I had gotten in trouble for pushing someone down some stairs! The principal had said she didn't want to see become like you guys!" Sakura through her hands up with excitement.

I don't think anyone of them heard the last part… Because they all seemed to start whispering about her pushing people down the stairs and stuff like that. "Why'd you push someone down the stairs, pinkie?" Hidan called to her. Sakura's eye brow twitched _pinkie? _Sakura hissed, she wanted to kill him right now. Although every eye had been turned on her, even Hinata's. Sakura shrugged, "Well, I guess I just felt like it, and---" Sakura paused catching Hinata's gaze "--- And because that girl was being mean to Hinata-chan." Another long, awkward pause, once again Konan (Thank God) broke the silence, "I see. Well, most of us are like that too. Everyone in here is like family, since we all grew up in ruff homes as children. So, we stick up for each other… Otherwise we do as we please." Sakura nodded in agreement, Hinata stared unblinkingly at Konan. "I think you forgot someone…" Hinata stated, Konan looked around and slapped her forehead. "Oh duh… I forgot to mention Itachi." Suddenly, something wrapped around Hinata's waste.

Without hesitation, Sakura clenched her fist and through it at Itachi. It hit square on his cheek, he let go and stumbled backwards until he hit the wall. God, everything went silent again… This time, before Konan, Tobi jumped out, "Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! You hurt Itachi-sama!" He yelled waving his arms up and down, Sakura stifled a laugh. Sasori sighed, "Don't worry; I think he's used to getting punch." Sasori stated blandly. Hidan broke out into a laugh, "Finally! God, Itachi is always so boring! Thank you _pinkie_!" he laughed. Sakura clenched her fists again.

That once again started a chain affect. Itachi jumped at Hidan, throwing a punch right to his jaw, then Hidan threw Itachi at the wall. He quickly recovered and jumped at Hidan again, but Hidan through Kakuzu in his way, so Kakuzu was slammed into him. He then started to join in the fight, Tobi tried to break it up but was punched away… it must of really pissed him off because he was suddenly in the fight two. One by one did every single Akatsuki member join in, beating the crap out of each other, except for Deidara. He had grabbed the two girls and pulled them away from the brutal fight. If only he had a camera, Sakura's face was in shock and it looked like Hinata was about to pass out.

He jerked open a door and pulled them in, slamming and locking the door behind him. "Are you guys ok?" No response, but Hinata lost it and collapsed, unconscious. Next, was Sakura… Shocked? Me too. Deidara sighed and put them both on his bed. He waited for the fight to settle down before walking back out.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura woke up at the same time as Hinata. They stared at each other, both were wide-eyed. For Sakura, everything was blurry on the edges. Hinata didn't have to much of a problem… The two girls sat in silence before they looked over and saw a clock. 10:37 P.M. Hinata gasped and Sakura sighed, they got up and walked out, both feeling very embarrassed to have passed out in the Akatsuki home.

"Ahhhh… Look who's up!" Konan said with a smile, she had a nothing but an isty bitsy scratch on her cheek. Hinata nodded, her body was numb. Sakura blinked, _how could she only have a single tiny scratch?_

**You got me. I guess she must be pretty kick ass.**

_I guess… I mean compared to everyone else! It's just fucking insane!_

***sigh* Jeese, talk about violence. **

Sakura sighed on the outside, she caught it and blushed slightly before waving it away with her hand. "Sorry." She said sounding finally like her normal self. Pein walked out… Nothing was wrong. Not one thing. It looked like he had just sat down and watched the fight, but Sakura knew he had been in it._ I guess that's why he's the leader…._Inner nodded her head in agreement. "Sakura and Hinata, the main reason we brought you here was to invite you into our family." He said, his voice was so strong! It made Hinata drool (but she wiped it away as fast as she could… Sakura still saw it), and made Sakura a bit wobbly. The offer finally hit the two girls, they looked stunned.

Hinata looked down at Sakura, who looked back up towards her. Their eyes had a conversation, and it really did! The two were mentally discussing whether or not to join. Finally, the two seemed to come up with an answer. Hinata and Sakura faced them, everyone had gathered into the living room, waiting for an answer. Sakura laughed. As loud as she could without making it sound stupid. She lunged for Konan, wrapping her arms around the girls neck and pulling her into a hug before resting herself on the girls shoulders (Don't worry… She's small enough to do that)… And giggled. Hinata smiled and walked up next to Konan. I think they got the idea that they were here to stay.

**XxXxXxX**

About an hour later, the two girls had been shown their own rooms, which was already decorated. Then, they all seemed to mingle quite well. It was around midnight, so they had just crashed there. Around one o'clock, Sakura was still awake. Starring at the wall opposite of her, Konan's words still stuck in her head.

_Now that you're in the Akatsuki, you must live here. It makes it better because that way we all know you'll be safe! Trust me; a lot of people go after you when you're in this gang._

Sakura turned on her belly and stuffed her face into her pillow, she was allowed to write to her family. But that was it… They didn't know who could be following them on listening on their phone calls. And if they ever visited, someone might try to use her parents against them… She sighed into her pillow, it seemed reasonable… yet, it still stung her heart a bit. _Oh well… At least I don't have to go to school tomorrow._

_What about Lee?_

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she looked around, a voice had said that, but she had never heard the voice before.

**Sakura! We have a problem!**

_What?_

**You conscious made another voice in our head! It's someone who's a goody goody!**

Sakura sighed, so that's what it was. Her conscious had made another voice, but this one seemed to be the angel… Sakura almost laughed out loud, now she would actually have a demon on her on should and an angel on the other one! Sakura giggled herself to sleep at that thought. _God…. I'm going insane._


	4. Are you ok Sakura, yeah?

**Disclaimer! :D**

**Warning!!!!!!!! Sakura nearly gets raped in this chapter! :D**

I woke up feeling like crap. I had to go to school; I knew one of those jerks was going to make me, but hell… A least I was able to see Karin! I laughed to myself, and she better bow at my feet. I got up, and slumped out. People were already bustling around the house, doing all kind of crap to get themselves ready. Deidara looked up and eyed my curiously, "You look like crap." I nailed him right in the nose, and walked past him. I didn't seem to be feeling very hungry, so when Konan told that she had made breakfast I felt really bad. Although, luckily Hinata was starving. In the mean time, I had slipped away and back into my room to change. I wasn't feeling very happy today, so I just grabbed my uniform and slipped it on. Of course, it was only the shirt and skirt. If you remember, I had thrown the rest in my locker, then later that day I had to escape that school without a second thought.

Hinata knocked and walked in, she was ready but looked uneasy. I couldn't possible guess (That was my awesome sarcasm… Thank you very much). Not feeling much, I pulled on some bunny slippers, at the moment I didn't give a shit about what it looked like. And at this moment, I don't think they would really notice anything because they would all be yelling at me. I sighed and fiddled with the bottom of the skirt.

_Let's hope they'll forgive us! You MUST apologize to Karin! _

_**Oh shut the fuck up! NO ONE CARES!**_

_What! Of course she does! We don't want to get in more trouble then we need to be!_

_**Shut your pussy face!**_

Oh God, I was picking up on Hidan's mouth. We walked to school, everyone of us. I was falling a bit behind; since I was… yeah know… Listening to myself argue with… myself. *sigh* I really need to see a therapist. I think someone finally noticed, I didn't really know who. I still wasn't paying attention as a was picked up and carried to school.

_We're sooooooo dead!_

_It serves us right! We made a mistake and must resolve it!_

_***slap* :O Shut your trap!**_

_Oh god._

_Don't worry Sakura! We can get through this!_

_**SHUT UP! STOP BEING SO HAPPY AND INNOCENT!**_

_*nods in agreement*_

_That's very cruel! Shame… SHAAAAAME!_

_**You're such a loser!**_

_Shut your trap!_

_Ha ha ha ha! Looks like someone grew some balls!_

_***snort* about time.**_

I was not only mentally, but also physically shaken. I looked up into the angry face of Karin, who was shaking me, not like a 'Snap out of it!' one but more like a 'IM GOING TO KILL YOU!' one. I moved my shoulders enough to break free from her. She slapped me across the face; I wasn't feeling up to this crap. So, I kind of… Sorta… Punched her nose. She let an ear piercing scream as she tried to stop the blood from gushing out of her nose. Tsunade came roaring out, grabbed me by my collar and pulled me into her office. I slumped down in the chairs, ignoring all of her screaming at me.

_You better listen!_

Oh god. The two suddenly broke out in a war against each other in my head. Which made my head hurt like hell. I winced a little, Tsunade threw a book at me, which I easily dodged, and I stared up at her. "Sakura! Pay attention! God!" She screamed, doing a bunch of gestures to emphasize it. Once again, she started talking… But I only caught the last part, "1 month detentions". My mouth dropped open and I threw my hands up. "What!?" She dismissed me to my next class. Ugh, gym. Damn, had she really been talking to me that long? Glad I wasn't paying attention.

Walking into gym was a disaster; everyone gave me the death glare, except Hinata who smiled sweetly at me. The others started whispering stuff about me, I pretended I didn't hear it. I felt Karin's eyes glaring holes into my back, I turned around. She was there with a bunch of friends behind her, "You better watch your back!" She hissed before turning away and trying to look cool. I stifled a laugh.

**XXxXxX**

I was late walking back to my new home. Stupid detention, all I did was write awesome comebacks. I sighed, and then I noticed a group of guys following me. I looked over my shoulder; they gave me a Karin smile, which made me quicken my pace. They too hurried up, I was only a couple of blocks away from the hide out, but they still got me. They laughed and shoved me around, so I threw a punch at one of their faces, landing a direct hit. Next thing I knew my arms were being held down. I started kicking my legs, but it was no use. I heard them laughing and say how I was feisty or something. Then, I felt a tug on my skirt. It was being pulled off by one of the boys, I felt my face go red. Did I ever mention I have a genophobia? Yeah, I didn't think so.

I was starting to breath heavily, which must of turned them on because they started to snap the alastic part of my panties. I let out a scream. It was the loudest scream ever, it actually made the boys stop for a second to stare at me, who by the way was now crying her eyes out. I started pumped my legs, they were going everywhere. The boys suddenly started trying to lift up my shirt and pull down my panties, but it was pretty hard for them since I was freaking out. Just as they got my shirt past my belly bottom, they stopped to stare wide eyed at my friends and family. The Akatsuki.

Next thing I knew, I had been dropped on the ground and the two groups set into battle. My vision was fuzzy, so I barley saw any of it. Someone picked me up though, and started to carry me back towards our place. As I saw only a few good glimpses of the fight, I saw blood. I didn't care at that moment, I was drained. The boys were screaming and retreating, but they still didn't get far. Finally, they were out of my sight. My person who had a firm grasp on me pulled me closer to them. I snuggled into them, my body was sore. But I had a good feeling that I wasn't going to be seeing those asses again. As we made our way back, the others had yet to appear. Finally, I knew was carrying me. "Bastards. Are you ok Sakura, yeah?" I looked up to see Deidara's serious, pissed off faced. I nodded, before drifting off in his arms.

Gah! Short! Sorry! Well, I certainly had fun xD Sorry Sakura for being oh-so-cruel, but I just HAD too! But I'm very happy I got 2 chapters in one day! Yay!


	5. Killing the Devil

**Disclaimer! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from you dudes!**

I woke up in my room; my hair was sticking to my face. I noticed someone had dressed me. I got up weakly, and stumbled out of my room and into the living room. Everything was a dead silence. They all stared at me, my eye brows rose, "What?" I asked stupidly. I was suddenly pulled onto the couch and pressed up against Kakuzu's chest. I blinked a bit surprised, "Sakura, are you ok?" Konan asked kneeling in front of me, I nodded. She smiled at then, and then sighed in relief, "Thank God, when we found you…" She stopped and stared at me with hard eyes. Pein cut in, "When we found you, you looked exhausted and in pain." He looked down on me, I felt really small at the moment.

I looked around and nodded numbly, before my mind could really register anything, I realized I couldn't see Hinata. "Where's Hinata?" I asked, "Right here." We all turned out heads to see a blushing--- and panting--- Hinata and smirking Itachi. My eyes narrowed, I knew what they had done. It was dead obvious, she was sweating and he seemed satisfied. Not only that but the two's clothes were messed up, I could _smell_ their scent. I gritted my teeth, but held back. Instead, I slumped into Kakuzu's arms. I had a feeling they knew that I knew because Tobi patted my back in a sympathetic way, which wasn't like Tobi. I started shaking; the thought of what happened yesterday finally seemed to affect me. I broke out into silent sobs; I pushed my head into Kakuzu's chest. Thankfully, Hidan eyed me, then decided to not make all the attention on me. Thank you Hidan, thank you soooooooooooooo much! But, he brought up a sore subject, "So I'm guessing you guys fucked!" he yelled lazily. That's when I broke off away from the world.

_Sakura-chan?_

_Yes…?_

_**Are you ok?**_

_Yeah, just peachy._

_Don't let it bother you… At least YOU still have your virginity!_

_That's not why I'm sad._

_**Then what is it?**_

_My life is sooooo fucked up!_

_Well I could have told you that!_

_**I want to hurt something.**_

_(-___-) When don't you?_

_**Good point.**_

_Oddly, I agree! Let's go attack someone! Pwease? _

_o.o Oh Jesus, not you too?_

_:)_

_**:D**_

_Jesus… Fine! I give up! Let's go kill something!_

I stood up and sighed, the conversation in the group stopped so they could all gawk at me. I shivered underneath their gazes, "I'm going out." Konan stood up, "Not alone." She stated coldly, "I'll go with her." Hinata offered, she didn't stutter once… It really stung me heart. Konan nodded and sat back down. Hinata and I walked out, she smiled at me but I didn't return it. We walked in silence, it was night and the street lights were on. I stopped abruptly and turned to face her, she did the same. She smiled again, "Yes Saku---" I cut her off, "Don't call me that." She looked at me with a confused look, "Don't say my name… _Ever_ again." I hissed, she looked hurt. "But! Saku---"I slapped her; she looked at me in shock while staggering back. "I. Hate. You." I told her through my clenched teeth, then… I ran off into the darkness.

I ran as fast as I could, what did I just say?! I hated her? I wanted to scream in frustration, dammit! I felt like running back and apologizing, but I didn't. I never would too. I kept running until I saw a red flash cross my path, I stopped. Karin stood in front of me, with a new group of boys and girls. 11 against one. Damn, this would be hot. A girl with long blonde hair was first to move, aiming a punch my way. I easily dodged, then elbowed her gut. She _oofed!_ Then fell to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain. The fight was on!

**oOo * oOo * oOo**

Before long, I was drenched in blood, and I mean _drenched_. A lot of the bitches that had came towards me had a secret weapon, most of them being knives. I dodged most but a few really got me. Then, I had token my own knife, ripping it out of some girls hands. I growled and lunged back at them, stabbing and killing. Yep, just my inners had wanted. I landed a few good punches to Karin too, that stupid asstard had been watching from the sidelines, that is… until there was no one left for me to fight. She and I went into death mode as we beat the crap out of each other.

She nailed my chin, I went back and rammed into a light pole. I knew that if this continued, which it certainly would, I would lose. I wiped blood away from my mouth, that stupid bitch… "Sakura, I hate you, and I'm going to kill you" She laughed before pulling out a knife and running towards me. My heart skipped a beat, I dodged just in time, and then I slammed my fist into her face. I kept forcing my fist to go harder until I heard a cracking noise. Everything fell deafly silent. Karin went flying and skidded on the cement. I was breathing really hard… Five minutes had passed and Karin still hadn't gotten up. I walked over and dropped next to her body, it was limp… She could tell. Sakura picked up Karin's wrist and dropped it, nothing happened. Nothing happened for another couple of minutes, she nudged her a bit. Nothing. Panic fell over Sakura; she suddenly started shaking Karin harder. "Karin! Karin! KARIN!" She screamed. Nothing. She got up, not knowing what to do… She ran. Oh God! She had _actually_ killed someone! She sprinted back to the Akatsuki building, her body was still covered in blood, most of it being her own. She had deep cuts up and down her body, and before she knew it… She had burst through the door screaming and panting and crying.

**Grrrr! Another short chapter! Sorry! Oh well… I've been thinking, who should the main couples be?**

**Deidara x Sakura**

**Pein x Sakura**

**Tobi x Sakura**

**Or other? Votes pwease? I CANT CHOOSE!**


	6. Revelation

**Disclaimer! :)**

**How was your day duuuudes? Mine sucked; today it's raining so I felt like sleeping… BUT NOT UNTIL IM DOWN WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Pein/Sakura - 2**

**Tobi/Sakura – 1**

**Deidara/Sakura- 1**

**Other- 0**

All eyes were on Sakura, she felt her body dropping, but was caught by a certain orange haired man. He looked down on her with sympathy--- It truly shocked her. "I-I… I think I'm going to die." She whispered, he shook his head. "You'll be fine," He promised, slipping his pinky finger around hers, "I promise." She nodded, and fell into his touch. Next thing she knew, she was passed out. Bleeding on the floors and Pein, she suddenly felt light headed--- Even in her sleep. But, she had a weird dream; it made her want to die… It hurt her heart, and before she knew it… She was lost inside her head.

"_Sakura-chan!" her eyes widened, "Lee!" She ran over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck—Even though it was Farley hard. Lee smiled at her, and then tossed her on his shoulders. She giggled, sometimes being short had its perks. She ruffled his hair playfully, "Lee! God! I missed you!"He nodded and started walking somewhere, "I missed you too." They walked in silence for a while, she hummed to herself, loving the warmth Lee was giving off. "So, Lee… Where are we going?" Sakura chirped, then… Something terrible happened, she was thrown to the ground. She grunted and looked up at Lee, "lee?" _

"_Don't call me that."_

"_W-what?"_

"_I said, don't call me that! I hate you, Sakura!"_

_Ohhhhhh…. She saw were this was going. This is what she had done to Hinata, she swallowed her guilt and jumped up._

"_You bastard! I'll call you whatever the fuck I want!"_

_His eyes narrowed, "Shut up, whore!"_

_She flinched, but her rage over came her, "Don't call me a whore! You stupid mother fucking son of bitch! I swear I'll kill you just like I did Karin!" She screamed, jabbing her finger at him. _

_He seemed unfazed, "Whatever… You dumbass cheap prostitute."_

_She was suddenly filled with rage, and she struck him. Hard. He was on the ground; his nose was bleeding when he looked up at her, his eyes filled with hurt and shock. Just like Hinata's. "If you ever call me that again, I'll fucking beat your ass! You… You bug eyed freak! I hate you! I WANT YOU TO FUCKING FALL INTO YOUR GRAVE! I hope you suffer you fag!" She screamed, her eyes filled with tears, she let out a high pitched scream and ran off._

_She ran, her legs were weak though, so she didn't get far. She collapsed, then pulled her knees to her chin and sobbed into her legs. It started raining, that's awesome. She stumbled to get up, then… Karin was there. Sakura gasped, then joy filled her. "Karin! You're not dead! I-I thought I killed you!" she tilted her head, confused. "Karin?" Sakura asked, and then she giggled. What the--- Sasuke walked right through her. She gawked at the two. What the fuck was happening?! She ran up to them, forming a fist in her hand. She tried to nail Karin, but went right through her. Sakura spun around and starred at the two. They started making up, which really grossed her out. She stumbled up and sprinted away._

_Sakura slowed down to see a group of people dressed in black, she walked over to them to see what was happening. She walked through them and saw the horror. There was a coffin, with her name written on it. A man (Who must be the priest) started to speak. He told me life story, and said all these wonderful things. I looked around to see who was actually there. The Akatsuki, my whole family, my friends… But no Hinata. My heart dropped, I really wished she was here. I stumbled away from the horrible scene, but luckily it didn't bring me to tears._

_As I walked through this horrible world, I saw Hinata and… and… Once again, my heart stopped. I blinked back my tears. Karin and Hinata were laughing and smiling--- Like how she and I used to do. I walked closer and heard the conversation."God! I'm sooooo glad she's dead!" Hinata laughed and nodded, "That stupid bitch! Ha ha! I hope it was slow and painful!" They went on and on, talking about me. I was crying, bawling my eyes out. I felt my body restrain itself from giving up and dying. I knew that if I died here, in my dream, I would not wake up._

_I ran, but this time I ran flailing my arms around. I knew this would probably cheer me up a bit. Freaking out in my own dream… I ran around in circles, laughed, fell over, and repeated. I found myself actually enjoying myself. I loved the feeling; I was dizzy and light headed… But I felt no sadness anywhere. I finally kept going on, the rain had stopped and the sun came out. It wasn't the annoying sun that made me feel lazy; it was the sun that would usually come during summer. I breathed in the nice air, it refreshed my lungs. I saw something; I hurried towards it to see what it was. Suddenly, I felt myself smile… It was a sad smile because my mind was having flash backs._

_As a memory came in, and faded out, I found myself realizing how happy I was when I was with Hinata. And, the Akatsuki… Did I ever mention I was with them for over a month? Yeah, I think the writer was too lazy to type the shit out. We should really tell her to write it out. Hear that girl? Stop being lazy. ( ;D NEVER! Anyways…) The last one I saw was the worst, I saw myself saying all those cruel things to Hinata. I screamed, like how I wanted to when I told her that I hated her. I ran at the memory and tackled Hinata. This time, I didn't go through her. She looked at me shocked, "Hinata-chan!" Sakura said holding her friend securely in her arms, but her face was stuffed in her boobs, so it kind of came out muffled. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Hinata smiled and nodded._

_Everything happened in a second, suddenly I was back at the part where me and Lee were just about to have our fight, I was perched on his shoulders. "So, Lee where are we going?" I closed my eyes and braced myself, I heard him chuckle. "Anywhere and everywhere Sakura!" I smiled, and nodded. Suddenly he was gone, and I was walking towards the next scene. It was of Karin, but this time I had a better feeling. I walked up to her, and she stared down on me hard. "Karin… I just want you to know. I'm sorry I killed you, I didn't mean for you to die." My breath was taken away as I saw the next thing, she gave a sweet smile and nodded, "I forgive you Sakura." Then she was gone. Stupid dreams, they ALWAYS have to mean something, huh? I walked on towards the next scene. Instead of seeing my coffin, I saw a gathering. It was my birthday apparently. Ouch. Did that mean before I had died on my birthday? Everyone was here, more people then who were my funeral. It looked like a really fun and happy party. I sighed, and kept going. I saw Karin and Hinata (They were both at my party, I noticed), and me. We were all laughing and talking about whom we liked and girly stuff. Good. I ran past blushing as I heard myself having to list off names._

_As I approached the next part, I felt really good about myself. I made a mental note to have a party when I wake up. Instead of seeing my memories, I saw a bright light. Oh god! I've died! I cried in my mind. But, either way I walked closer to it. In this single dream, a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I went through my life, at first to see how horrible it was, but then I was given a second chance. And when I made it, I was able to restart. It felt good, knowing that if I died, I had died happy. My pace quickened, until the point I was sprinting. I finally reached the light, and was absorbed into it._

I woke up with a sudden jolt; I made a painful move to sit up. My wounds were all bandaged and if I could guess cleaned. No one was in the room, but I was glad. I flew my legs around the table/bed thing. I hated being short because when I dropped; I had to feel the pain of the landing. I walked out of the room and into the other room, Hinata was asleep, Zetsu, Hidan, Sasori, and Konan were watching TV. Pein was nowhere to be seen, same with Deidara and Tobi. Kakuzu was counted money over on the dining room table, and was seeing to counting near the thousands. I sighed, and then giggled. All eyes were on me. I jumped back alarmed, "What! Is there something on my face" I said crossing my eyes to try to see. Konan smiled and laughed at me, I pouted.

Oh, did I ever mention Hinata was sleeping on Itachi? You know, like that cute little way. I giggled and walked over towards them, I smiled evilly. Before Itachi could wake up and freak out, I attempted to pick him up. (It was very difficult without waking up Hinata) Hidan was next to me, and picked helped me, I giggled and he smirked. We hauled him out of the living room and into the kitchen. We set him in a chair, and duck taped his arms and legs so he couldn't escape. I ran to my room and ran back out, holding a bag of makeup. Suddenly, every other Akatsuki ---Even Hinata--- Was in the room laughing and all that good stuff. We each had an item we could apply. It was really fun. Then, we sat him up by the door, we were taking pictures when he woke up and started to freak. It was fun while it lasted.

That night, I realized what my weird dream was. It was a revelation. The thoughts kept creeping through my mind; I snuggled up in my bed and turned so I could stare at the wall. I heard a knock from my door, "Come in." The door was opened, and who would have guessed. An orange hair man with many piercings, he walked in, not bothering to shut the door behind him. He sat on the edge of my bed, I smiled at him. "What is it Pein-sama?" I felt odd warmth against my lips. I was shocked, to say the least. His lips pressed against mine, and I felt my mind explode. He pulled away, and I pouted, my lips were cold now. He smiled, then got up and left silently. He shut the door behind him… Little did I know Deidara was by the door.

Pein shut the door behind him and looked at Deidara, who had an angry face. "You… Bastard…" He breathed, before storming off towards his room. Pein watched him leave, then cursed silently to himself. He should have shut the door, now… Oh god, now hell was about to be unleashed. He could just _feel_ it.

**Hey! :D How was it? It's a bit longer than the other chapters I think, but not by too much. Well, if you haven't voted yet for the couple, VOTE! (Remember, only if you haven't yet) I had to give this crap some drama and some fluff. Coupling may change. I'll keep taking the votes for the next 3 chapters after this! FEED BACK? LOVE YOU ALL! :)**


	7. Secrets

**Sexy Disclaimer!**

**Well, thanks for all the votes! :D keep them coming! Pein and Deidara are tied. ;D I BET SAKURA FEELS LOVED! Well, BTW I was thinking about making something called **_**Rantings.**_** That's where I take some Naruto characters and write silly little things about them. Be honest. Should I?**

**Pein x Sakura = 3**

**Deidara x Sakura = 3**

**Tobi x Sakura = 1**

**Sasori x Sakura = 1**

**Hidan x Sakura = 1**

"Oa-a-ah!" Sakura giggled at the song, while doing the Caramell Dance. She loved the song to death. Honestly, she did. The song died down and she slowed her movements, she starred at the wall in front of her, a new song started to blast. Sakura didn't move from her standing position. Someone knocked on the door, "Come in!" I yelled, Pein walked in. I swallowed, Pein and I had been having secret make out sessions. But… it was the same with Deidara and me. I had two secret lovers, It was hard to live with. I put on a fake smile, "Hello Pein-kun~" I said, trying to sound happy. He closed the door behind him and walked towards me, taking me in his arms. I blushed, but tried not to show my nervousness. "I hate when you don't actually smile." He stated coldly. Oh. He could read me like a book. I sighed and leaned into his arms, "Sorry…" I mumbled into his chest, I felt his chuckle; the gentle vibrations left a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. He picked me up and walked me over to my bed, gently laying me down on my bed.

Feeling his warmth is what I truly needed, I had felt so bad for sneaking around with Deidara, I mean… I loved Deidara, but it was more of a playful-silly relationship. As for her and Pein, it was more of a you kiss me, I'll kiss you back thing. I felt the gentle pressure of his lips against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck, bring our kiss a more… Passionate kiss. He grunted and pushed her tongue against his teeth, wanting entrance, which he gave happily. Our tongues savoring the taste of each other's mouths. I pulled away, he looked disappointed, I shook my head. He sighed and got off from me, but only to flop down on next to me. We both turned our heads so we could see each other, I felt the words on my tongue but it still shocked her that the words came from her mouth. "Me and Deidara have been having secret make out sessions…" His soft gaze turned deadly, he sat up abruptly. I sat up and gently touched his shoulder, "I'm sorry…" I whispered, pushing myself onto his lap and stuffing my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around possessively, before shoving me off him. He walked out of my room and shut the door with a loud slam.

Deidara suddenly swung the door open and walked in happily, "Sakura-chan!" He got a punch to the face, "What was that for, yeah?" He pouted like an innocent child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She punched him again, "GET OUT!" She screamed, slamming the door and locking it. She grumbled to herself then ran over to her bed. She screamed into the pillow, which was a nice release of her anger. She punched her wall, and kept at it until her knuckles began to bleed. She let out another scream, someone was knocking at her door, it was Tobi. "Blossom?! Why did you scream? LET ME IN!" Tobi banged on the door, she suddenly felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't felt the tears rolling down her cheek until she opened the door and Tobi cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. He walked in and shut the door again.

Sakura told him every little secret about her, ever since she was little. She spilled her entire life to him and he took it with a smile, "Blossom, that doesn't matter to Tobi! Because Tobi loves you!" Sakura smiled, and laughed playfully. "I love you too Tobi!" Suddenly, he took off his mask. She gasped, he was… was… Handsome! If looks could kill… He gentle placed his lips over her, then it hit her. He _loved_ her, not as in best friend love or brother to sister love. It was love, _love_! For Christ sakes! He _wanted_ her, she knew she should feel guilty, but… It felt good. His touch felt good against her lips.

He arms wrapped around her, deepening the kiss. She shuddered, and let his tongue enter her mouth. (I won't go into details) He traced circles around her back, he was warm, and she could have easily melted away… But his strong grip kept her from melting. Sakura felt herself getting dizzy, and before she knew it, her shirt was off. Sakura quickly stopped, somehow, they had moved from the floor to the bed. Tobi was on top of her. He looked down on her hurt, she blushed and tried to cover her sports bra the best she could. She started to fidget uncomfortably underneath him. He laughed then got up, "Sorry, Sakura…" he purred before kissing her forehead, then slipping on his mask. He was out the door with a wave good bye. Then, silence.

Sakura got up and threw on some baggy shirt, Konan walked into her room, she sighed in relief, "Dinners ready!" She sang happily, they walked out together. A couple of minutes later they all sat at the table, in a very awkward silence. Pein glared holes into Deidara who was glaring holes into Sakura, who was sitting and blushing next to Tobi. Hidan, being that idiot, spoke up. "Why is everyone silent?" He yelled, his words a bit slurred because of the alcohol in his system that he had been pumping in all day. Everyone started to look around, then… Pein started a whole hell load of shit. "Its silent because is a whore." He stated coldly, "Hey! Don't talk like that about Sakura, yeah!" Deidara yelled across the table. "I'll do as I fucking please!" he yelled back, "Both of you shut up!" Sakura yelled, she too getting pissed off. "Shut up!" Pein yelled towards her, "Shut up! Stop mopping because me and Deidara made out!" Sakura screamed, "Yeah, you fucking pussy, un!" Pein jumped across the table and threw a punch at Deidara. Deidara got up and punched him back. "Stop!" Sakura screamed, she jumped into the fight, but only to be punched by Pein. His strength was insane. She was out cold, what happened next… She might never know. She felt herself hitting the floor, Hinata screamed, and some kind of liquid was splashed onto her, more cries and screams were heard… Before she was out.

**Sorry! Short D; AND sorry I haven't been updating frequently! IVE BEEN HAVING THE WORST WRITORS BLOCKE EVER! Review and Fav? LOVE YOU ALL! 2 more chapters before I close the couples thingy :P**


	8. New Crush?

**Disclaimer!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all!**

**Pein x Sakura = 3**

**Deidara x Sakura = 4**

**Tobi x Sakura = 2**

**Sasori x Sakura =4**

**Hidan x Sakura = 1**

"Sakura?"

"Earth to Sakura!"

"Blossom-chan! Please wake up!"

"Sakura-sama!"

"Yo, bitch."

She could hear the voices, but couldn't see anything, even though he eyes were barely open. She suddenly felt a gentle pressure of against her lips, "Sakura, I'm so sorry…" it was Pein. She tried to smile, she honestly wanted to! But, something was keeping her from saying, 'it's ok'. The pressure was suddenly gone, her eyes opened some more. She still couldn't see, "Guys, I can't see anything." She could barely speak the words. "Oh… Sakura-chan!" Sh was engulfed by something. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, she shivered. "Sasori?"

"Yes?"

"You're warm. You should probably relax."

"Oh Sakura, stop worrying about me, you're the one who can't see!"

"Sasori?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

He sighed and pulled away from her, then told her what happened after she passed out.

_Deidara was holding a knife, Pein was holding his side which was bleeding .Pein grunted before pulling out a knife of his own and throwing it towards Deidara. It sliced into his stomach, he collapsed next to Sakura. Pein, on the other hand was still pissed off, he grabbed a chair and went to smash it into Deidara's head. Tobi –Being the cutey he is—Jumped in front and got a chair to his head. Tobi spun around and punched Pein in the face, he fell back. Tobi laughed, it was an evil laugh. Tobi grabbed a plate and broke it over Pein's head, he then fell unconscious. Kakuzu and Konan held back Tobi who went into a rampage._

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god… I-I cant believe…"

Sakura looked around; she could make out two forms sleeping on other tables. "I still can't see." She said coldly, closing her eyes again. "Oh… Sorry." Sasori said, he picked up Sakura and let her out of the room. "Where are you taking me?" He held her closer to him. She let her body relax in his strong arms, she heard a door open. Sasori closed the door behind them and continued to walk in. He set her down on her bed. He smirked and laid down next to her, she suddenly felt weird butterflies in her tummy.

They laid there for a while, just waiting. Sakura enjoyed it, the warmth his body gave off, and how peaceful it was… Alas, it never lasts long enough for her. "Sakura-chan?" Sakura sighed, "Yes, Saso---Something covered her mouth. It wasn't a hand though, it was his lips. She felt to weak to fight back, so she let him continue. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth; she took a mental note to how gentle he was. As if he was afraid he might hurt her. She liked the feeling, she also liked his touch. He pulled them both up, wrapping his arm around her hips, and another one threw her hair. Instantly, she wrapped both arms around his neck, which deepened the kiss.

For once, she felt right. Well, when she was with Pein, Deidara, and Tobi too… She had felt this. Something hit her like a bomb, but not literally. She pulled away and pointed towards her door, "Sasori, I want to sleep." He mumbled something before getting up and leaving. She sighed, her life was so fucked up.

**One more chapter before I choose whose going to be with Sakura! :D**


End file.
